Borracha y enojada una mala combinación
by amonraenator
Summary: esta historia nos es mia me dejaron continuarla espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

-Que tal , 1:00pm y todavía no pueden salir de aquí?   
-Herms...no molestes, es el ultimo día del año misericordia ¡por favor!.-el pelirrojo hacia ademanes con las manos mientras esperaba que su compañero moviera la ficha de ajedrez mágico , en cuanto terminara de reír ...  
-Ronald weasley se te olvida que tenemos que arreglar el lugar para la fiesta a la cual tu ofreciste MI departamento  
-NUESTRO...-le corrigió-además...no te parece que ya esta lo suficiente "impecable"  
-No juegues ...si no fuera por mi tendrías esto como un chiquero  
-Herms...relájate un poco-el chico de cabellos azabaches por fin haciendo notoria su presencia.-yo te ayudare , buenos días .-agrego acercándose a la chica para plantar un beso en su mejilla ...-vamos?  
-S...si...-fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de que aquel chico saliera rumbo a la cocina.  
por que a él siempre lo tratas mejor – con aire ofendido el otro chico también se levantaba para darle un beso ...  
ohh tu cállate .- dijo esquivándolo , mientras el pelirrojo detrás e ella se ahogaba de la risa .

Minutos después los tres se encontraban en la cocina del gran apartamento, hacia ya casi 5 años que habían salido de hogwarts y como cualquiera se lo hubiese imaginado harry potter se había convertido el un formidable rompecorazones ,y también el mejor auror que se hubiese conocido , ron por su parte también era auror y uno de los mejores a quien después de tanto entrenamiento de quiddicth le había ayudado ahora no solo era su tamaño lo que llamaba la atención .  
Los tres amigos habían decidido vivir juntos poco antes de graduarse, cuando hermione perdió a sus padres había reconocido que la única familia que le quedaba era harry y los weasley y harry quien se encontraba en la misma situación accedió inmediatamente a la idea ,mientras que ron , el simplemente no soportaba la idea de dejar solos a sus dos mejores amigos ...  
-insisto hermione...por que tenemos que hacer esto de la forma muggle ,para eso somos brujos graduados , no es cierto harry  
-bueno ...yo  
-NO me imagino de tu vida ron . si yo no estuviera aquí, serias un inútil "brujo graduado"que dependería siempre de la magia ...  
-Bueno ...si y que hay de malo en eso , así todo es mas fácil  
-Ese es tu problema es que nunca quieres hacer nada y además ...  
-Bueno ya paréenla aquí , quieren, necesitamos concentrarnos en lo que pasara esta noche...¿cómo a que hora llegaran todos?  
-Por que siempre la defiendes a ella ...  
-No estoy defendiendo a nadie .-por la mirada fulminante que le dio el pelirrojo prefirió quedarse callado y dejo el comentario por la paz...por lo menos por ahora ...  
¿bien y ...a que hora llegan todos?  
-Ehh...harry...bueno yo llegare un poco tarde  
-Ahhh cierto, y hasta que horas terminaras tu cita hermy , es con Richard ¿ cierto?...o alguien mas te ha enviado también una invitación ...  
¿cita?.-frunció el ceño notoriamente la verdad es que aquello no le gustaba nada  
-RON¡ otra vez haz husmeado en mis cosas...pero la verdad es que no es eso, es solo que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes en el ministerio...  
¿No los puedes dejar para otro día?  
-la verdad es que no quisiera , prefiero empezar bien el año , pero prometo estar aquí para antes de las 9 :00 PM , me perdonas harry...- dijo haciendo pucheros y abrazándolo de forma graciosa  
-Esta bien mione ...pero antes de las 9:00...  
-Es un hecho ...  
-Hey...y que hay de mi opinión , acaso no importa ...  
-hay ronnie...ya veras que dejare tu porqueriza reluciente .-dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartían ambos chicos , omitiendo el ultimo comentario, ...salió de ahí y lo ultimo que se escucho fueron las quejas del pelirrojo y la risa dimensional del "niño que vivió"

La verdad era que harry tampoco era un chico ordenado , peri si marcaba diferencia entre el lado de la habitación del chico pecoso .  
Así eludiendo , pisar camisas y fichas, había terminado de acomodar la mitad de la recamara en poco mas de 45 min. , lo cual era un record a cualquiera que lo intentara... había usado un poco de magia para apoyarse,...pero nadie tenia por que enterarse .  
Arribatando todo lo que encontraba en la parte alta del guardarropa, se sintió por fin algo relajada, sin embargo , todo lo que sube tiene que bajar ...y toda la sobrecarga de objetos le cayo en cima .  
-HERMIONE¡...estas bien ¡.-harry con todo y delantal hacia una escena graciosa de verlo así , había aparecido atrás de la puerta en cuanto oyó aquel ajetreo ...  
-No te preocupes estoy bien ...  
-Estas segura ...no ¿quieres ayuda?  
-Segura harry, ahora ve a terminar la cena .-por mas que lo intento no pudo reprimir una risa el ver algo inusual en el formidable chico .  
-graciosa  
luego de eso el chico salió del lugar con una sonrisa, mientras unos segundos después ella terminaba de quitarse todo de encima y se tallaba la cabeza levemente  
-vaya ...¿que es esto?.-dijo al observar una pequeña caja rectangular muy mal forrada ...  
para: lavander  
con cariño  
harry  
Aunque esto ultimo la molesto de sobre manera e intento clamarse, después de todo aquella era la clara caligrafía de harry, por lo tanto era allí donde el escondía los regalo¿habría comprado lo que ella quería...,bien solo había una forma de saberlo , encontraría su regalo , ya que finalmente era para ella , que había de malo en echar un vistazo ...  
Para :ron para los Sr. Weasley  
De tu amigo harry de harry potter  
No ahí no estaba , siguió buscando y encontró una bien cuidada bolsa rosada, y se sonrojo al presentir que allí dentro estaría su regalo,...  
Con movimientos torpes termino de deshacer el listón y dejo caer lo que guardaba el gran paquete, pero no era un regalo ...eran varios  
Para: pavarti para:cho  
Con amor te quiere  
Harry harry  
Para Erika, para Elizabeth….besos , abrazos , que era todo aquello , el regalo de año nuevo para todas su fans , su buena acción ...molesta aun por no estar siquiera salió de ese lugar ...ya vería ese potter ...nadie elimina a HERMIONE GRANGER de su lista de regalos ...

eran alrededor de las 8:00 de la noche ...y había terminado todo su papeleo , sin embargo era otra cosa lo que rondaba su cabeza , su mente seguía buscando razones por las cuales perdonar el comportamiento egoísta del ojiverde ...quizás...lo olvido ¡claro por que no! ...y además se había acordado de comprar cada regalo a las chicas que formaban el circulo "social" de potter...como no ...   
-estúpida, estúpida... eso no es .-se desordeno el cabello aun mas de lo usual y pego la frente a la madera del escritorio, si tan solo hubiera una excusa posible...pero no había alguna , su novio y mejor amigo , no la había tomado en cuenta, no le era indispensable en su vida , pues bien ...ella tampoco necesitaba de él.  
-ehh...hermione...siento molestar, pero ya es algo tarde, y dijiste que saldrías temprano.- al lado de la puerta entreabierta se asomaba la silueta alta de un chico rubio de no mas de 22 años, tenia el cabello desordenado, parecía nervioso y, por alguna extraña razón también avergonzado...  
-No importa Richard..gracias ...-en realidad no tenia ninguna gana de regresar, pero resignada comenzó por tomar sus cosas, ya tendría que enfrentarse al gigoló potter ,...aunque , pensándolo bien...¿rich todavía conservas aquellas reservaciones?  
Si hubo momento en el que hubiera sido bueno arrepentirse...lo olvido al ver la cara de felicidad del joven, quien ya la cargaba en brazos...

-Basta harry ya me desesperaste , lleva solo 15 minutos de retraso.-  
-Si , pero comprende ron ...así no es hermione, algo debe haberle pasado , tal vez el auto se descompuso y...  
-harry, hermione no llevo el auto ...además si tan preocupado estas llámale , pero quita esa cara o asustaras a mama y ya sabes como es ella con los sermones.-el ultimo comentario arranco una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa del rostro del chico con la cicatriz...  
-Tienes razón ron llamare a su oficina...-  
-Bien , me alegro.-el pecoso sonrió , algún día esos dos terminarían como pareja , solo hacia falta que ellos mismo se dieran cuenta de ello.  
Se dejo oír el timbre del apartamento y enseguida a la sala llegaron un montón de barullos y cuchicheos ..  
-vaya los primeros invitados ..los hacemos esperar un poco mas.-sonrió traviesamente armando un complot con harry sin embargo este no participo  
-los primeros, ron cuantas personas invitaste?..-  
-ohh solo unos cuantos mas , luna , neville , dean , seamus , lavander ...algunos mas compañeros de hogwarts y del minis...  
-ya , ya capte ron ...hermione estallara cuando lo descubra -  
-ohh ...no creo que nos arme un escándalo en año nuevo .-harry no tuvo tiempo para decirle que no apoyaba su conclusión , y tampoco el uso de nos en su frase , el pelirrojo salió a abrir la puerta  
primeros invitados : los weasley y hermione...¿donde esta?

-Hermione...ya bebiste demasiado ...-agarraba los brazos de la chica de forma suave , en un intento vano de impedirle buscar mas bebidas ...  
-vamos , lindo...solo una mas ¡es año nuevo!.-soltándose fácilmente del rubio , hizo algunos ademanes de festejo y tomo una copa mas de la bandeja delante de ellos .-tu también diviértete...‚?  
-no ,me parece la mejor forma de hacerlo , .-aun intentaba hacerla entrar en razón , simplemente la chica le enloquecía y no prometía poder guardar la compostura por mucho tiempo mas...,desde que llegaron ella se veía en otro mundo , ida mas bien , luego había comenzado a beber y el no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad de enfrentarse a tal despampanante chica...y así iba acabando su cita perfecta ..-  
-por favor, vamos a bailar , no me dejaras aburrirme cierto..-  
-Tal vez en otra ocasión ...cuando no te encuentre así .-le sonrió tiernisimamente y con algo de tristeza , cuanto el había soñado que ella bailara con el , que lo tomara de la mano por lo menos , pero no así , no de ese modo , seria ...aprovecharse.  
-es que no me veo bien.- dijo dando una vuelta picaramente y acercándose a su rostro .- y si te doy un beso...-por un largo momento sus labio se juntaron con los del chico intercambiando sabores de alcohol , fue la falta de aire la que los separo .  
la chica le sonrió y tomo una de sus manos para dirigirlo a la pista , el ya era todo suyo...pero el rubio no se movió  
-Vamos , te llevare a casa...-

metió la llave con algo de dificultad y abrió la puerta aun tambaleándose , el joven solo le había acompañado hasta la entrada por que aun dolida por el rechazo ella misma fue quien le pidió que no la siguiera .  
encontró las luces apagadas ,...la fiesta seguramente ya había acabado , diablos si solo recordara que hora era ..  
-Las 3 AM...- dijo una voz como adivinando la pregunta mental de la chica .¿ que te ha pasado?  
-nada...solo trabajo...-murmuro pesadamente , no podía atar cabo bien y su cabeza le dolía solo quería acabar eso lo mas rápido posible...  
¡NO MIENTAS! Hermione ...hable a tu oficina saliste a la hora normal ...‚?donde diablos estabas ¿.-antes de que ella pudiera contestar una persona ya bajaba las escaleras tallándose los ojos ...  
¿Que pasa aquí harry.?...jo, hermione ¡ que horas de llegar eh!  
No se si los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta del estado de la chica  
Pero si lo hubiesen hecho, bueno , hubieran dejado los sermones para después  
-Vaya . vaya todos se reúnen para regañarme , avísenme si falta alguien mas  
-Pero de que diablos hablas hermione, somos los únicos que viven aquí ¿qué te ha pasado¿dónde estabas?  
-Eso no les importa ..-dijo dando una significativa mirada única para el ojiverde que desde la llegada del weasley se había mantenido callado  
-Claro que nos importa cuando nos prometes estar aquí antes de las nueve , menudo sentido de la responsabiidad que tienes .  
-Nos importa , por que tu nos importas herms.-dijo el joven de la cicatriz menos alterado  
-Mentiroso..-murmuro enterrándose las uñas y mordiéndose el labio hasta percibir el sabor a sangre en su boca, no sentía dolor quizás a la sobre carga de alcohol o por los muchos sentimientos que se acoplaban en su corazón.-DEJENME EN PAZ!...POR QUE NO SALEN DE MI VIDA ...por que no me dejan sola .-cuando se dio cuenta ya lloraba en el hombro de ron  
-Hermione...¿estas borracha..?.-la separo un poco de su cuerpo para inspeccionar mejor el estado desaliñado de su amiga, tenia el cabello mas enmarañado que de costumbre , grandes ojeras surcaban sus ojos Y el rimel que decoraba sus ojos se había corrido como dos largas lagrimas negras ...  
-No ron...simplemente ESTOY CANSADA...ME TIENEN HARTA, por que no se ocupan de sus vidas y dejan de inmiscuirse en la mía.  
Espero que estés conciente de lo que dices...me voy a dormir, no pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, hablaremos mañana...-subió las escaleras con tristeza y agobio , estaba enojado si , pero no era tiempo para reclamar, y si se quedaba mas tiempo seguro explotaría ...

Cuando dejo la sala , solo quedaron los chicos separados por un incomodo silencio, que rompió el joven ...  
-Te ayudare a llegar a tu habitación...-  
-No lo hagas, yo puedo sola.-camino con suerte tres pasos tambaleándose aun mas debido a la ebriedad y el cansancio.  
-Sube con cuidado .- la tomo entre sus brazos sin tomar en cuenta las quejas de la castaña ,y le guió el camino ,cuando encontraron la recamara dejo que ella misma alcanzara la cama , mientras el se inclinaba a un lado de ella.  
-Harry...  
-Si...¿ mione?.-dijo dejando asomar una triste sonrisa  
Acerco su rostro al de el y tomo entre manos su rostro guiándolo a explorar sus labios ,el beso comenzó algo torpe en un principio y luego se dejaron probar sus sabores, meta y alcohol después de todo no es una mala combinación ...pero no se podía dejar llevar por esos sentimientos , no ahora, ...  
-Mione...yo  
-No mucho mejor que el primero ...  
-Eh? Que dices...  
-Que no fue mejor que el beso anterior, eres algo torpe sabes .-y el mundo de potter se derrumbo , lo pudo ver en sus ojos , ella había estado con otro , lo había dejado en segundo plato , y eso le dolía , mas en el corazón que en el orgullo .-te detesto potter no sabes cuanto ...  
-Buenas noches hermione...  
Cuando el salió , por fin soltó las lagrimas que había reprimido durante toda esa tarde , el remordimiento ahora se hacia presente y se daba cuenta de que tal vez había llegado muy lejos...alcohol y rencor . nunca es una buena combinación

-Ya acabaste... creí que nunca subirías , ya pensaba dormirme ...  
-Vamonos,  
-Es lo que decidiste .- dijo levantando una ceja desaprobando la idea...  
-Si , hay que empacar ...  
bien , lo haré mañana ...estúpidos pleitos de novios.- murmuro mas por lo bajo


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2 "

El silencio de la habitación fue roto súbitamente por un escandaloso celular sobrepuesto en la mesa central, los dos chicos se miraron uno al otro sin decir nada ,y sin hacer el intento de levantarse a contestar ….  
¿Es ella?  
-No lo se harry, supongo que si.- le observo evidentemente, llevaban poco mas de 48 horas de estancia ahí , desde la noche que habían salido del departamento, y el ruidoso aparato no había dejado de sonar una vez ,a partir de la mañana siguiente  
¿No piensas contestar...-el pelirrojo suspiro hastiado, ya se estaba cansando de la manera de jugar del joven mago.  
-Sabes que no…ahora no me persuadas mas por que puede que me arrepienta de seguir tu "teatro".  
-No es ningún teatro ron, simplemente, no quiero verla mas…  
-Pues te voy avisando que eso será prácticamente imposible , o acaso se te olvida que trabaja también en el ministerio , y que TU eres su jefe…  
-Es innecesario que me lo recuerdes ,de hecho , ese asunto ya esta "prácticamente arreglado" .- dijo asiendo mofa al comentario del weasleyúltimamente había estado con un humor de perros , y no lo disimulaba siquiera con su mejor amigo  
¡Ni pienses en despedirla por que te juro que yo…!  
-Claro que no es eso …más bien pienso trasladarme a otra edificación ,solo una semana , en lo que encuentran un reemplazo , aunque pienso que deberías quedarte el puesto…  
-No mienta harry , dios , sabes tan bien como yo que lo que quieres es que vaya contigo., si me quedara aquí seria por hermione y eso no te gustaría nada…  
- No es cierto , mi propuesta es sincera.- se estremeció un poco al oír aquel nombre que había evitado por mas de 2 días ,y una punzada de dolor le hizo recordar la herida que ella le había hecho , con todas las intenciones  
-Si lo que digas, no se por que no hacen las paces, vamos se que es lo que quieres… que ella se disculpe…por que hirió el gran orgullo del macho potter,  
El pelinegro volteo asombrado a ver a su amigo, que mantenía el ceño fruncido, no era posible que el estuviera enterado de lo que paso aquella noche, no había hablado con ella. Amenos que, el le hubiera visto…  
-No se de lo que hables, ella me hirió mi orgullo de ¡Amigo, igual que a ti…  
-Por favor harry, no nos compares, a ti te hirió mas profundamente, realmente me lastimo su desprecio, pero…no de la misma forma, harry…yo no siento más que amor de hermana por ella…  
-Y ¡me dirás ahora que yo siento algo mas, has visto muchas películas últimamente ron….- después del ultimo comentario había recuperado milagrosamente su espíritu avispado y se levanto casi de un brinco del sillón.  
-yo solo comentaba …además, supongamos que buscando mi regalo de navidad , encontré uno muy bien escondido …que era para " todo mi mundo , la persona mas especial que he conocido", y supongamos que lo encontré con la firma de mi MEJOR amigo , para mi MEJOR amiga,  
Con cada palabra sobrepuesta en el sermón de su amigo sentía como una gota fría le sudaba por la nuca, el le había descubierto , aun cuando tratara de encubrirse no podría , se golpeo un poco mentalmente por no haberlo escondido mejor , ya que su cuerpo no reaccionaba.  
- Yo en realidad…  
-No déjame continuar…pero se lo pensabas dar el ultimo día del año , por eso insististe que se quedara , cuando ella no llego te desesperaste , pero luego cuando regreso a casa , venia algo mal , …lo acepto ,pero te realizaste en que ella había pasado la fiesta con otras personas..entonces..  
-TU HUBIESES HECHO LO reaccionaras si la persona de la que estas profundamente enamorado te hubiese dejado de segundo plato ….-su gruesa voz se había tornado en apenas un hilo de sollozos , ron le veía con lastima , desplomado en el suelo solo había una persona que le podría arrancar una sonrisa , .., pero no estaba allí .  
-Harry tienes que pensar , que tal vez ella no pudo rechazar , o que prometió ir solo un rato pero las bebidas le hicieron perder la cabeza …debe haber una razón para que haya bebido de esa manera, …- lo ayudo a incorporarse y acomodarse el una e las sillas de comedor, harry por su parte le agradeció con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.  
-Si la persona que yo más quiero en este mundo me hiciera eso , bueno …me enojaría , pero la cabeza de un celoso no procesa bien , por eso siempre tienes un mejor amigo … ahora vez por que estoy contigo , me necesitas más que la propia hermione….-las pecas habían sido casi cubiertas por el ligero toque sonrosado de sus mejillas . cosa que en estos momentos el auror no noto por su situación precaria…  
-T al vez…tengas razón .- apenas fue un murmullo lo que salio de sus labios , pero enseguida el weasley sonrió ante su cometido , si el decía "tal vez" era por que le había convencido  
-si , tal vez …tal vez debas verla hoy en su oficina …¿no crees?...  
El pelinegro levanto por fin la mirada y sus ojos mostraban un extraño brillo resurgido , sonrió abiertamente a su amigo y se levanto en dirección de su nueva habitación mientras el pecoso lo seguía con la mirada ….  
tal vez , si , tal vez si ….-luego de eso se perdió del lugar escaleras arriba , dejando a su amigo descansar un poco ,sinceramente , había hecho un buen trabajo y se felicito a si mismo antes que el plan terminara de llevarse acabo…que podría pasar mal, después de todo …

-ministerio -  
Sus ojos bien reflejaban el cansancio de los últimos días, y su arreglo personal, si bien no llegaba al desaliño, tampoco era igual que como solía ser su aspecto.  
Si mirada fija delante a papeleo se encontraba mas bien perdida, ni siquiera podía afirmar que su cuerpo obedecería a la siguiente orden .desde el día anterior por la tarde había dejado de insistir en disculparse con sus"amigos" y no se hubiera presentado al trabajo de no ser por que quizás ahí tendría oportunidad de verlos, y…excusarse por todo…incluso, TODO.  
Se levanto, sacudiendo un poco su falda negra, no tanto por cuidado, sino, por costumbre anónimamente camino dando algunos círculos al cuarto.  
-ehh…hermione, te traje un café .- Richard se encontraba ya dentro de la oficina , y si se podía lucia aun mas apuesto que antes, llevaba una camisa café hueso con algunos botones desabrochados mostrando su muy no marcado pecho , pero lo suficiente como para que cualquiera cayera a sus pies .  
-No debiste…gracias.- tomo la taza en sus manos sin siquiera llevársela a la boca la coloco sobre el escritorio y volvió su vista hacia la ventana del despacho, fuera de ella no había mucho que ver, pero no era que le importase en esos momentos.  
-Bueno , sabes te he visto algo mal desde que llegaste, y me preguntaba si es por lo del..  
No, no es por eso…., lo lamento  
¿Qué lamentas- se acerco un poco a la castaña sin que esta se inmutase y le sonrió, .- haber ido conmigo acaso….  
/en realidad….si /no, claro que no, lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato…  
-si, tienes razón, me la pase toda la noche con la chica mas bella, "algo" tomada, pero la mejor…es algo que no tengo que lamentar  
-si tuviera alguna forma de disculparme ..-sollozando al joven , no es que fuera del todo cierto que lo sentía por el , mas bien necesitaba de un hombro para ahogar sus lagrimas . y así se hundió en aquellos cálidos brazos sin poner mas atención a sus actos ...  
-Preciosa sonríe...-con cuidado y lentamente tomo la barbilla de echa entre sus manos y levanto su cara limpiándole con los labios las lagrimas, estremeciendo a la chica, adentrándose a su boca antes de que esta pudiese reaccionar el rubio ya succionaba y devoraba sus labios con una pasión y ternura infinita que quizas por unos segundos , o minutos ...se vio obligada a responder, le recordaba tanto a el , sin embargo faltaba algo...  
Se separo de el , sin atreverse a levantar la vista , era cierto que necesitaba pedir una disculpa , sobre todo una explicación ... y le extraño que el rubio tampoco hablara , sino que tenia su vista llena de vergüenza en un punto fijo a un lado de la puerta...  
-Así que este es el beso que tanto te gustaba ...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres: Lo he perdido.  
-Así que este es el beso que tanto te gustaba...  
A hermione se le helo la sangre al verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa, ella lo conoce o mejor dicho lo conocía bien y sabia que esa sonrisa no era real.

Harry no se creía lo que veía pero eso le ayudo a reafirmar su decisión de irse y no volver a verle la cara así que con la voz la fría posible le dijo lo que pasada por su cabeza en ese momento Vaya granger que rápida eres yo que pensada que tardarías mas pero como siempre me equivoque. Por favor harry esto no es lo que parece deja que te explique…. Yo………

Yo que, no soy tan idiota como parece sabes se perfectamente lo que acabo de ver, por lo menos cuando estas ebria tienes el valor de decirme a la cara que te ríes de mi pero parece que sobria eres una hipócrita .Harry IVA a darse la vuelta pero se acerco le tomo la mano y puso en ella el regalo que había comprado para ella en navidad la miro una vez mas con rabia y se retiro del despacho con dando un portazo, hermione se quedo viendo el la caja con el regalo y al ver la nota escrita en ella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas  
"todo mi mundo, la persona mas especial que he conocido" Con manos temblorosas abrió la pequeña caja y se encontró un hermoso anillo de compromiso en ese preciso instante el mundo su alma abandono su cuerpo había arruinado el momento que pudo haber sido el mas feliz de su vida por su falta de madurez.

Richard se acerco a ella tímidamente he intento confortarla de alguna manera después de todo el sabia que hermione tenia una relación con el jefe de sección pero aun así no pudo resistirse a besarla de nuevo, puso una mano sobre su hombro ella ahogo un sollozo le aparto la mano casi con brusquedad.

"Salí corriendo de la estancia, quizás no debí ser tan brusca con Richard pero la verdad no pude evitarlo, tenia que hablar con harry tenia que explicarle lo que paso  
debía hacerle ver que lo amaba y que ese beso no significo nada". "Por fin lo encontró y lo que vio la dejo helada harry salía de su oficina con varias cajas flotando tras de si al mismo tiempo que hablaba con ron el cual al parecer trataba de convencerlo de algo."

"De verdad Ron estoy harto de ser su juguete ya no pienso ser el segundo plato de nadie" RON: No seas orgulloso se que debió ser duro verla con otro pero por lo menos dale la oportunidad de que se expliq….." Sea lo que fuera a decir Ron quedo en el aire ya que en ese momento se vieron interrumpidos por hernione que lo miraba a harry de manera suplicante.

"Bueno dijo Ron, los dejo para que hablen" y se fue para que pudieran hablar.

Se armo un profundo y incomodo silencio entre ambos en el cual harry solo la miraba con rabia y hermione trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse o explicar por que hizo algo tan innoble.

"Bueno se que lo menos que quieres es verme la cara pero necesito que hablemos" Como única repuesta recibió un gesto con el que harry le indicada  
que entraran al despacho una vez adentro hermione tomo aire y le contó todo desde el momento en que hurgo entre los regalos incluso lo que paso con Richard después de eso.

Harry se dedico a escuchar todo con ira contenida y cuando hablo su voz estaba  
Cargada de rabia y de dolor "Ósea que te dejaste manosear por "ese" solo por que no encontraste tu regalo de navidad entre los demás, tiraste todo a la basura solo por eso, te acostaste con otro solo por un maldito regalo que yo tenia aparte para decirte en privado que fueras mi esposa, vaya que significada poco para ti pero por lo menos me di cuenta a tiempo, además no te molestare mas ya que el mes pasado recibí una oferta de trabajo el ministerio de magia búlgaro me ofrecen el mismo puesto pero mas dinero y comodidades (que incluyen un lugar para vivir)"

Hermione escucho todo conteniendo la respiración pero cuando harry le dijo que se marchada se le congelo la sangre harry se IVA la dejaba no podía aguantarlo.

"Por favor no te vayas haré lo que quieras pero no te vayas yo te a…….  
"¡No te atrevas a decir te amo tu no amas a nadie! Pero no te preocupes que a partir de mañana ron será tu nuevo jefe y tu estarás en libertadad de revolcarte con quien quieras."

Harry se paro de su silla con decisión camino hacia la puerta y salio del que fue su oficina, hermione se dio cuenta que lo había perdido y que no podía culparlo por no querer verla.  
Harry se apareció en su departamento y empezó a empacar ya que tenia la intención de irse lo mas rápido posible mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar pensar que esa mañana se había abierto una herida mucho mas grande al ir a verla para "arreglar" las cosas y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que era un estupido porque a pesar de lo que paso aun "la quería" simplemente no podía evitarlo Había hecho tantas cosas para estar con ella que le dolía tener que resignarse pero no podía hacer nada si ella hizo todo eso es porque no lo quería por lo menos no lo suficiente.  
Pero ya había tomado una decisión se iría y empezaría de cero ya no le importaba estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo a partir de ese momento Hermione quedaría enterraba y el buscaría alguien que lo quisiera de verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya han pasado poco mas de un año desde que vivo aquí y creo haber superado casi del todo lo que paso he salido con muchas chicas pero siempre dejándoles en claro que eran "encuentros" sin compromiso quizás no fuera la actitud de alguien honorable pero después de lo acontecido con hermione en Londres he aprendido que nadie "es buena persona" por lo menos no del todo, me he escrito mucho con ron pero no he ido de visita nunca el no parece estar molesto por eso o quizás no lo demuestra me ha dicho que ahora sale con luna y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo va en serio con alguien de la que no me ha hablado es de "ella" lo que me es algo raro ya que los primeros tres meses desde que me fui lo primero que ponía como comentario en sus cartas era que hermione decía que me extrañaba mucho y que lamentaba como habían sucedido las cosas, yo pasaba de esos comentarios de manera olímpica ni siquiera hacia mención de ellos cuando contestaba las cartas que le enviaba así que supongo que se harto de hacerlo y ya no lo hacia.

A pasado casi un año y medio desde que se fue y realmente me duele lo que paso pero eso ya no importa en las cartas que le escribe a ron ni siquiera hace mención de mi y aunque trato de mostrarme indiferente a eso me duele me duele muchísimo  
Ron parece también estar algo molesto conmigo por como se dieron las cosas no quiere decir que no sea amable sino que se muestra algo frió conmigo sobre todo al saber que las "consecuencias" de mi encuentro navideño con Richard por unas tres meses después de que harry se fuera me entere de que estaba embarazada  
Al principió me emocione por que pensé en la remota posibilidad de que fuera de harry pero cuando el sanador de San Mungo me dijo de cuanto andada la ilusión se me fue al caño ya que saque la cuenta y me di cuenta que en el momento que coincidí a mi hija fueron (es niña) en los días en los que tuve relaciones con Richard por lo que la esperanza de intentar volver con harry se fueron al caño ya que si no quería saber nada de mi al cuando se entero de que lo engañe menos lo haría al saber que tendría a la hija de ese otro hombre y además el muy cabron (me refiero a Richard) desapareció en cuanto le dije que estaba embarazaba, cuando lily nació me alegre al ver que el único parecido que guardaba con su padre era el color de los ojos en lo demás parecía un clon mío y eso me llenaba de orgullo pero también me entristecía y avergonzaba darme cuenta de que pudo haber sido hija de harry y no de un desgraciado que no quiso hacerse cargo de algo que el ayudo a provocar.

Querido Harry:

Como te va la vida ahora que se acercan las fiestas mi madre me vuelve loco diciéndome que te escriba para pedirte que vengas a pasar las fiestas en Navidad y ahora que lo pienso no creo que sea mala idea.  
Si te parece buena idea por favor escríbeme para saber que vendrás he ir a esperarte en el sitio que me digas. Bueno piensatelo bien ya que creo que es momento que dejes de escapar y te enfrentes de nuevo a ella ya que aunque no lo creas la cosas han "cambiado".

Abrazos tu amigo Ron.

Harry doblo con brusquedad la carta y la guardo es su escritorio, pero que se creia que era Ron para decirle que habia huido jamas lo hizo tanto es asi que ya ni siquiera le guardaba rencor a hermione solo sentia indiferencia hacia ella (Si claro)  
Pero si eso queire de acuerdo.  
Tomo de un cajon pluma y pergamino y garabateo una nota el la que le decia que iria a su casa por las vacaciones de navidad.

gryreinadecorazones: para mi es todo un honor que tu escribas tu opinion en mi historia yo soy un fanatico de tu historia "cuando el pasado te persigue"es capi es solo de transición espero que te gusten los siguentes


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 05

Eran las 15:00 cuando llegue al aeropuerto de Londres decidí viajar a lo mugle  
Ya que siempre me gusto viajar en avión al final le dije a Ron que no fuera por mi ya que tenia la intención de ir a hacer algunas compras de navidad antes de aparecerme en la madriguera, Salí del aeropuerto y me dirigí a un centro comercial mugle estuve vagando por entre las tiendas por un poco mas de una hora y ya había comprado ya casi todos los regalos de mi lista cuando cerca del ascensor que llevaba hacia los pisos superiores vio algo que le llamo la atención una niña realmente pequeña lloraba desconsolaba con una pequeña pelota marrón en las manos se acercó y luego de hincarse para quedar a la altura y de voltearla con lentitud hacia el se sorprendió con lo que vio la niña no era niña era prácticamente un bebe harry calculo que no tendría ni siquiera dos años de edad, "Quien seria tan irresponsable para perder a una niña tan pequeña" pero mis pensamientos se desviaron cuando la niña se me quedo mirando y como se reconociera a alguien al que no veía hace mucho tiempo dejo de llorar y con dificultad se puso de pie y me hecho sus pequeñas manitas al cuello al principio me sorprendí pero de súbito me invadió una enorme ternura y la cargue con suavidad como si se tratara de un cristal muy delicado.

Hermione corría y lloraba desesperaba por todo el centro comercial buscando a su pequeña Lily tan solo se había volteado un segundo para preguntar algo en el mesón de informaciones que estaba cerca del ascensor del segundo piso y cuando volteo ya no estaba me puse histérica y se reprochaba una y otra vez haber sido tan irresponsable al momento de tener que cuidar bien a su hija cuando se acercaba al ascensor de la planta baja vio algo que la dejo helada y conmovida hay estaba su hija pero no estaba sola estaba con un hombre de cabellera indomable, ya no llevaba gafas lo que hacia aun mas notorios sus ojos de un verde intenso que en este momento brillaban alegres mientras le hacia caras graciosas a mi pequeño ángel,porque si hay estaba harry mas apuesto que nunca y a pesar de tener puesta una gabardina negra aun así se notaba su trabajado físico.

Cuando le sonreía y le hacia caras graciosas a la niña que reía encantaba sentí la miraba de alguien sobre mi voltee con lentitud para no asustar a la niña y me llene de una súbita rabia que pensé que ya tenia superaba hay estaba hermione paraba mirándome con una cara mezcla de sorpresa y algo que no pude identificar "ternura"  
Y cuando se empezó a acercar tense me cuerpo gesto que al parecer la niña noto porque se empezó a mover algo incomoda en mis brazos, cuando estuvo a dos pasos de mi estiro los brazos y con suavidad retiro a la pequeña de entre mis brazos yo no opuse resistencia estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola con ira contenida como para decirle algo.

"Bueno harry al parecer conociste a mi pequeña lily" cuando dijo eso me congele al darme cuanta de que sin duda esa niña que había tenido en mis brazos era la hija de hermione el parecido entre ambas era innegable ambas tenían rasgos que las hacían iguales aunque la única diferencia visible eran su ojos de un azul mar "Porque usas el nombre de mi madre porque dudo que lo ayas hecho solo porque te allá parecido lindo o como siempre me equivoco cuando me refiero a tu sentido común" todo eso lo dijo de una manera tan fría he indiferente que cada una de sus palabras se me clavaron como cuchillos pero aun así aparente tranquilidad y respondí "Bueno pensé que podría hacerte un pequeño homenaje al usar ese nombre después de todo yo …….." no pude continuar con lo que decia porque mis palabras produjeron una sonora carcajaba del chico que tenia al frente "Hay chiquita que cara dura eres ese monologo que usas solo se aplicaria si la niña fuera mi hija pero con solo mirarla a los ojos eso queda desechado" hermione ante estas palabras solo se mordio los labios esa era una frustración que llevaba consigo desde que se entero que estaba embarazaba y termino de convencerse de que habia arrojabo a la basura la oportunidad que harry en su momento estubo dispuesto a darle de formar una familia de verdad "Bueno supongo que estas casada con ese mequetefre" y al ver que hermione apretaba una de sus manos levanto una seja y interpreto en voz alta y de forma cruel aquel silencio,  
"te dejo en cuanto supo que estabas embarazaba verdad" dijo con una cruel satisfación que se le dibujo en la cara a lo que hermione solo dijo al borde de las lagrimas "lo difrutas verdad" ante estas palabras harry solo endurecio aun mas la miraba y contesto con desden "y que pensabas guapa que me arrojaria a tus pies en cuanto te viera" y sin darle tiempo a reponder nada se fue dejandole plantaba en medio de aquel gentio y de dirigio a comprar lo que le faltaba para ir a la dichosa cena de navidad de la cual tenia el presentimiento de que no olvidaria en muchisimo tiempo.  
Me quede parada en una especie de shock del cual me saco los alegres balbuceos de mi pequeña lily que me miraba curiosa "Hay mi vida las cosas no han cambiado nada verdad a mamá nunca le perdonan las cosas que hace" dicho estas palabras que fueron recibidas con otro balbuceo se limpio una lagrima que bajo rebelde por su mejilla y se dirigio a terminar con sus compras de navidad.

Continuara:

Hola a todos este es mi 5 capi es corto como los demás pero en lo personal a mi me gusto mucho espero sus comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 06

"Sentimientos al descubierto"

Ya habían pasado los dos días que faltaban para navidad y harry aun no se encontraba con Ron no por falta de oportunidades sino por que no se sentía en condiciones.

Ya me estaba arreglando para irme a la madriguera tan solo me faltaban algunos detalles que ultimar algunos asuntos que resolver, Salí de casi corriendo y después de un plop aparecí en la puerta de la residencia de la familia weasley no tuve ni que tocar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la madre de ron se abalanzo sobre mi para saludarme "Hay harry querido cuando tiempo sin verte y mira que guapo estas" cuando logre soltarme de la señora weasley y cruce el umbral de la puerta no pude evitar que el resto de la familia weasley se abalanzara sobre mi percy fue el mas recatado de todos pero me saludo con cortesía en cambio otros como Ginny que se abalanzo sobre mi me abrazo fuerte y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla "Hay harry estas guapísimo estoy segura que las chicas te llueven" harry sonrió de manera algo burlona y contesto con un susurro coqueto solo para que ella lo escuchara "Bueno se hace lo que se puede, y por cierto tu tampoco estas nada mal" ante tal piropo Ginny se sonrojo y lo volvió a abrazar "Bueno ginny no me presentas al amigo del que tanto hablas" harry como todo buen hombre se quedo tieso ante semejante mujer que tenia delante era rubia de ojos azules tenia todo en su lugar no le sobrada nada pero tampoco le faltaba nada en otras palabras era una belleza, se le quedo viendo como un bodo hasta que ella rió al darse cuenta y ella misma empezó con las presentaciones "Me llamo rebeca y supongo que tu eres harry verdad Ginny siempre me habla mucho de ti" harry siguió conversando amenamente con rebeca sin percatarse que en una esquina hermione con lily en brazos miraba la escena con en ceño fruncido y con un notorio tic nervioso, harry no solo pasada olímpicamente de ella desde que llego ya que era notorio que ni siquiera había mirado a su alrededor para ver si ella estaba en la casa sino que también se puso a tontear descaradamente con la amiga de ginny la tal rebeca o como se llame "Bueno harry supongo que a ella la conoces no Ginny me a contado que eran íntimos" dijo la chica señalando hacia hermione y la miro con indiferencia solo por unos segundos para después responder "La conozco desde el colegio pero solo de vista" estas palabras dejaron helados a todos menos a rebeca que sonrió de manera discreta para no llamar la atención, Ron se lo quedo mirando con claras intenciones de querer matarlo pero lo disimulo bien ya se encargaría de el después , hermione tenia estaba con claras ganas de querer echarse a llorar pero no le daría en el gusto lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia que era justamente eso lo que quería.

La cena transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad al parecer el comentario de harry había hecho mella en el espíritu de la fiesta y nadie se atrevía a romper ese silencio incluso lily dormía tranquilamente en su carreola, cuando llego el momento de entregar los regalos la cosa se animo bastante sobre todo porque harry le regalo al señor Weasley un ordenador portátil y le prometió enseñarlo a usarlo antes de irse Ron ni siquiera abrió el suyo de seguro seguía enfadado pero a harry eso no le importaba si algo había aprendido a ya no preocuparse de lo que pensaran los demás ni de los sentimientos de los demas y Ron en su momento no se preocupo de los suyos,cuando Ginny abrió su regalo con curiosidad y cuando vio lo que era se le lanzo a los brazos cuando descubrió una linda pulsera de plata con sus iniciales, hermione se acercó a harry con cierto nerviosismo y también le dio un regalo que consistía en un elegante reloj de pulsera y aunque no lo demostró en ningún momento sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por no tener ningún detalle con ella aunque trato de convencerse a si mismo de que no tenia ninguna obligación.

Ya eran casi la 1:30 de la madrugaba cuando harry salio a tomar algo de aire al jardín cuando de repente alguien poso su mano de forma dedicaba sobre su hombro en ese instante harry sintió una punzaba de exasperación como era posible que esta chica no comprendiera indirectas tan claras "Harry ya me quedo claro que no quieres saber de mi pero de verdad necesitamos hablar" harry la miro con desdén y antes de contestar eso tomo una profunda bocanada de aire  
"sabes lo que mas me da rabia de todo esto es que a pesar de no haberlo yo provocado siempre tu seras la victima y yo el malo ¿verdad? No importa que hayas sido tu la que jugara conmigo de esa forma siempre terminas siendo la podre chica incomprendida" hermione bajo la cabeza ligeramente pero aun asi contesto "Mira harry en ningun momento he querido hacerme la victima y tampoco que las cosas terminaran asi y te aseguro que he pagado caro lo que paso entre nosotros pero de verdad necesito que empezemos de nuevo no ha habido un solo dia en que no me arrepienta de cómo salieron las cosas" a muchas personas les hubiera enternecido palabras como estas pero harry desde su nueva manera de pensar esto lo enfurecio aun mas por lo que contesto casi gritando "¡De verdad que eres un cara dura! Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo "empezar de nuevo" es algo imposible ademas no tienes derecho a pedirme que lo olvide en su momento lo vi todo para poder estar contigo y formar una familia pero en cuanto pensaste que te falle te fuiste a la cama con otro" hermione dejo levanto la cabeza y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas dijo "No te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides porque simplemente yo tampoco lo hago solo quiero que por lo menos seamos amigos"dijo ya casi sin esperanzas "para ser amigos se nececita algo que yo ya no tengo y eso es "confianza" tu no la tuviste conmigo ni yo sere capaz de tenerla contigo" hermione que eschaba todo conteniendo la respiración y tambien se enfado y empezo a gritarle con frustración "¡Claro a mi no me hablas pero si flirteas con una tia que conoces menos de 4 horas!"  
grito con cólera, la conversación se ponía cada vez mas tensa y no ayudada el hecho de que harry estuviera aun mas enfadado que ella "¡Que querias que hiciera no continuara con mi vida! Que llorara cada vez que me acordara, sabes una cosa yo tenia casi superabo el rencor que te tenia pero me basto ver dos cosas para revivirlo todo de nuevo lo primero fue verte a la cara y darme cuenta de que no te enteras de daño que me isiste y lo segundo ver los ojos de tu hija y recordarme de manera cruel que no es mia tambien sino ese cañada que te ayudo a reirte de mi" hermione que ya no se preocupaba de ocultar sus lagrimas lo escucho todo con atención y no pudo evitar caer en cuenta de que gran parte de lo que harry le dicia tenia gran razon "Acaso crees que no lo se yo adoro a mi bebe pero al igual que tu no puedo evitar verla a los ojos y recordar al cañaya que me dejo embarazaba y después eludio la responsabilidad" harry intento calmarse antes de contestar y cuando lo hablo lo iso de manera casi amable "el daño ya esta hecho y han pasado demasiadas cosas, no puedo ser tu amigo pero si te prometo que te ayudare en lo que pueda si alguna vez me necesitas ayuda con tu hija, no lo hago por compasión ni nada solo lo hago en memoria de lo que alguna vez tuvimos" tras decir estas palabras se hacerco a ella y deposito un amistoso beso en la mejilla de hermione después de esto se vio la vuelta y camino hacia la casa con una extraña sensación de paz consigo mismo se despidio y se retiro hacia el hotel habia sido suficiente por hoy.

Hola a todos espero que les haya espero que les guste esta cap ahora pasemos a los reviews:

pattym: se que me odiaras pero no es hija de harry pero te aseguro que eso no sera empedimento.

EROL HARUKA: gracias espero que te guste este cap tambien

gryreinadecorazones: me has hecho sonrojar gracias espero que te guste es cap tambien.me encanta la gente que pone sus emociones cuando escribe eso te hace aun mejor escritora ya que yo tambien trato de hacer lo mismo.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 07.

El Daño de los Celos y Un violento beso.

Después de la fiesta de navidad y del casi harmonioso pacto de harry y hermione las cosas se fueron tranquilizando un poco harry no se fue después de las vacaciones el ministro ingles en cuanto supo que había vuelto a Londres para las vacaciones le ofreció el puesto de jefe del departamento de aurores un puesto que nadie tan joven había ganado antes.

Los días han pasado y harry a cumplido su promesa aunque de forma algo dolorosa cada vez que me ve en el trabajo por lo único que me pregunta es por lily y aunque es gratificante no puedo evitar sentir algo de celos (ridículo pero verdad) sobre todo por que conmigo la única cortesía que tiene es darme los "buenos días" cuando nos encontramos por las mañanas en los pasillos del ministerio, la niña lo adora cada vez que lo ve en los almuerzos del domingo en la casa de los weasley llora y patalea para llamar su atención hasta que consigue que harry la cargue y como por arte de magia deja de llorar y se acurruca en su pecho logrando que harry ponga la misma expresión de ternura que ponía cuando se me quedaba viendo fijamente cuando vivíamos juntos y el creía que no me daba cuenta y de nuevo sentí esos celos tan ridículos hacia mi propia hija y sobre, la tal rebeca o rubia de bote como la llamo yo en la intimidad tontea descaradamente con harry y lo peor es que el parece disfrutarlo mucho.  
"Bueno señora weasley me tengo que ir" dije de improviso me sentía muy bien con lily en brazos pero también algo incomodo no entiendo la razón "hay querido pero porque tan pronto ¿porque no te quedas a dormir" la mire agradecido pero aun así conteste "seria mucha molestia y además si he de serle sincero ahora tengo un compromiso", o querido no es molestia pero si ya tenias planes no importa la próxima vez no te escapas " en ese preciso rebeca me miro y yo solo asentí con la cabeza la vi pararse y irse hacia la puerta termine de despedirme de todos los Weasley le regrese a la niña a hermione dandole un seco buenas noches y fui donde me esperaba rebeca.

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana cuando desperté en la cama de mi nuevo apartamento y me dedique a contemplar con detenimiento a la mujer que descansada desnuda sobre mi pecho tenia que admitir que era realmente hermosa pero sentía que algo le faltaba y lo peor es que sabia que era "no la amaba" dije en un susurro casi inaudible susurro pero esperaba poder hacerlo pronto de verdad estada cansado de vivir del recuerdo de todo lo bueno que vivió con hermione había decidido tener una nueva vida y hermione no estaba en ella ("nota autor: que poca honestidad consigo mismo no creen).

mucho había estado torturándome casi toda la noche pensado en que habían hecho harry y esa arpía y seguí divagando cuando los vi hay estada harry besándose con esa……………

"Harry amorcito nos veremos de nuevo esta noche verdad" harry la quedo viendo con una sonrisa cuando respondió "Haré lo posible" me dio otro apasionante pero corto beso y después de que le vi una pequeña nalgada se fue caminando con paso decidido hasta que la perdí de vista me di la vuelta y entre en mi despacho pero en ese momento alguien me empujo y cerro con brusquedad mi puerta, se trataba de hermione con la cara llena de ira contenida "te gusta dar espectáculo verdad" me quede estupefacto ante eso quizá demasiado por que eso le dio pie para continuar "eres un cerdo te va igual quien este mirando te gusta te miren mientras manoseas a "esa"! " eso había sido suficiente yo también me estaba enfadando "que crees que no puedo hacer con mi vida lo que se me antoje y si te quedaste mirándome como una tonta es tu problema además contigo deje las cosas mas que claras en navidad!" respire agitadamente quizás esperando una respuesta que no tardo en llegar "te recuerdo que estamos en un lugar serio no un lugar para que el jefe del departamento de aurores manosee a una funcionaría aunque esta se deje como una cualquiera" estas palabras casi me hacen sacarla a patadas de mi despacho pero controlándome lo mas que pude conteste "a rebeca la amo así que me la respetas además" hice una pausa buscando las palabras "son peores aquellas que engañan a su novio revolcándose con otro y además quedan embarazadas y después las dejan tiradas para eludir la responsabilidad, además ya me gustaría saber como le dirás a lily que la engendraste en una noche de borrachera" hermione levanto la mano con la clara intención de estamparla en mi cara pero en un rápido movimiento la pare en el aire y la coloque detrás de su espalda, en ese momento me la quede mirando mientras forcejeaba conmigo y como si fuera atraido a ella por un imán la bese no fue tierno ni suave fue brusco y salvaje un beso producto de la tensión.

Hola a todos de nuevo se que este capi le gustara a muchos continuen enviado sus comentarios que me dan animos.


	8. Chapter 08

Capitulo 08

Primeros Pasos y Primeras Palabras.

El beso no fue tierno fue violento y salvaje por lo que termino con la misma brusquedad con la que empezó los dos se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir hermione sorprendida pero feliz pensada que a partir de ese momento las cosas serian mas fáciles de solucionar y tal vez podría por fin arreglar las cosas con harry el por otro lado tenia la cabeza hecha un lió no sabia como tenia que actuar ahora por un lado que aunque el no quisiera reconocer que se volvía cada vez mas débil no quería perdonarla quería seguir castigándola por lo que paso pero por otro lado cada vez mas fuerte quería abrazarla y decirle que lo olvidaba todo y que la perdonada pero cuando estaba apunto de hacer caso a esa segunda voz su orgullo que no se rendía tan fácilmente le hizo ver las imágenes que tanto le costaba borrar las imágenes de hermione borracha confirmándole de manera cruel que había estado con otro ella y el maldito Richard besándose en la oficina de ella cuando el estada dispuesto a olvidarlo todo y como si lo viviera todo de nuevo volvió a sentir ese horrible dolor en el pecho cuando ella termino de destruirlo todo cuando le explico sus razones de porque hizo algo tan cruel con el y cuando vio a hermione y a lily juntas y se dio cuenta que no era su hija por mucho que la quisiera como si fuera suya no podía dejar de mirarla o sus ojos y ver a ese maldito reflejado en ellos se dio cuenta de que aunque quería con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo no estaba preparado para olvidar no podía hacerlo pero aun así se prometió intentarlo aunque esperaba que ella lo comprendiera y fuera paciente.

"Se que lo que te diré que sonara injusto pero si te soy sincero no estoy preparado para olvidar lo único que se es quiero empezar de nuevo contigo siendo amigos no se si de la misma manera de antes pero por lo menos evitaremos hacernos daño" hermione lo miro dolida pero no pudo dejar de comprenderlo las cosas no habían sido fáciles para ninguno de los dos así que lo mas serena que pudo le respondió "Aunque me duela reconocerlo se que tienes razón ni tu ni yo podemos pretender que nada ha pasado se que tengo que ganarme de nuevo tu confianza y si me pides empezar solo como amigos prefiero que sea así en vez de que sigamos con la rutila de formalidad que hemos formado a nuestro alrededor" Harry la quedo mirando un momento sin que el se lo propusiera se había formado un tenso silencio entre ellos pero cuando por fin pudo hablar su voz casi temblada "rebeca es una buena chica y ahora el mi novia no tenia derecho a hacerle esto sobre todo sabiendo lo que se siente, así que necesito pensar lo que voy a hacer con lo que tengo con ella y ser lo mas justo posible para evitar que sufra" hermione lo miro un segundo y bajo unos centímetros la mirada ella no había hecho eso cuando engaño a harry con Richard esa fatídica noche de navidad lo hizo con rabia casi con malicia y solo pensó de verdad en las consecuencias cuando harry fue a buscarla unos días después a la oficina y la encontró besándose con ese maldito sin embargo el y ella solo se habían dado un beso y el casi de forma automática pensó el daño que podría haber hecho eso la hizo sentirse aun peor pero esta vez no pensada arruinarlo se ganaría su confianza de nuevo.

Los días habían pasado y las cosas habían mejorado mucho harry seguía con rebeca pero al parecer su relación se había vuelto un poco mas fría que antes harry y hermione habían cumplido su promesa eran amigos hablaban por horas cuando entraban en confianza, en esos meses lily había crecido bastante un DIA los tres cenaban el en apartamento de hermione mientras charlaban mientras tanto lily jugada en el suelo con sus juguetes y miraba a harry con curiosidad.

"bueno las cosas en el departamento de aurores se han puesto algo difíciles esos mortifagos que al parecer se escaparon hace poco de azkaban no han querido reconocer que perdieron la guerra y se dedican a hacer pequeños disturbios ya que ya no son tan fuertes como para hacer grandes desastres" hermione lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa la pasión con la que harry hacia su trabajo era admirable "Si tienes razón eso tipos nos han causado algunos problemas en la sección en la que trabajo la semana pasada me la pase haciendo informes de daños causados por ellos………….. su conversación se vio interrumpida por un alegre balbuceo y cuando ambos voltearon a ver que era se quedaron sin aire lily al parecer intentaba de forma tenaz ponerse en pie cosa que logro en su sexto intento con dificultad dio unos torpes pasos hacia harry al mismo tiempo que sacaba la lengua como si eso lo ayudara a mantener el equilibrio harry la miraba conteniendo la respiración y cuando la niña llego donde estaba el y puso una mano sobre la rodilla de harry para reclamar su atención y ese momento pronuncio con una suave vocecita una palabra que quedaría grabada para siempre en la memoria de sus asombrados espectadores "PA….pá" dijo la pequeña ganándose el grito de alegría y las lagrimas de su madre y que harry que estaba apunto de llorar también la pusiera entre sus brazos y se la comiera a besos mientras la niña reia y balbuceaba de forma alegre le encantada cuando harry la mimada, hermione mirada todo de forma enternicida ahora estaba segura de que si lily fuera hija de harry este no la queria mas de lo que la quiere ahora solo esperaba que pronto volviera a ser todo como antes asi serian de verdad una familia.

Continuara.

ahora lo reviesws:

bettisg: gracias por tus animos y el problema del que hablas eso de los Reviews anonimos ya lo solucione ahora cualquiera podra hacerlo.

pattym: tengo que confesar que al principio de la trama cuando hize que hermione quedara embarazada pense en hacer que la niña fuera de harry pero no queria que pensaran que harry volvia con ella solo por eso asi que auque me odies por eso "la niña no es su hija" pero te aseguro que el hecho que no lo sea dentro de poco dejara de influir.

gryreinadecorazones: gracias por tu por ayudarme con mi problema de antes espero que ahora ya lo he solucionado. espero que subas pronto otro capi de "cuando el pasado te persigue" . gracias por tus animos espero que este capi te agrade y me dejes tu opinion.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 09 Paso a Paso Reconstruyendo todo.

Hermione mirada todo de forma enternecida ahora estaba segura de que si Lily fuera hija de Harry este no la querría mas de lo que la quiere ahora solo esperaba que pronto volviera a ser todo como antes así serian de verdad una familia.

Cuando escuche a la niña decir esa simple pero significativa palabra se me derritió el corazón simplemente esa vocecita tan suave acabo con mi resistente sistema de autoprotección que puse sobre mi para protegerme desde que volví a Inglaterra y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que quizás no tenía que ser así de duro con hermione después de todo siempre trato de demostrarme que lo único bueno que salio de lo que tuvo con el tal Richard fui una niña tan linda como Lily la quería como si fuera su hija y el dolor que sentía cuando la miraba a los ojos se va del todo cuando llora y patalea para llamar mi atención en esos momentos me siento la persona mas realizada del mundo y ser llamado papá se convirtió en la cúspide de esa sensación.

Nunca me he sentido tan bien mientras veo a mi niña acomodada en el pecho de Harry mientras duerme y es acunada con una delicadeza digna de un cuadro.

-Hermione- dijo Harry -he pensado que quizás podríamos intentarlo no lo crees- Hermione contuvo la respiración y lo dejo terminar no quiera malentender nada.

-lo he pensado estos días- dijo mientras acomodada a la niña en su coche para bebes con sumo cuidado para no despertarla

-que me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo contigo y tratar de reconstruir lo que teníamos y………………..- alcanzo a decir el chico un poco tímido, pero fuera lo que fuera a decir quedo en el aire ya que Hermione en un ataque de alegría no lo dejo terminar y se lanzo sobre el para besarlo, aquel beso fue muy diferente al anterior este fue dulce y tierno como los que solían darse cuando recién empezaban a salir y auque a Harry le hubiera gustado continuar con el quería llevar las cosas con calma así que corto el beso con un húmedo y suave sonido y aunque Hermione se sintió algo extrañada por su actitud lo dejo que siguiera hablando –

-Te quiero pero quiero llevar todo esto con calma me gustaría que nos conociéramos de nuevo, ya que es obvio que ambos hemos cambiado tu tienes una hija pequeña y cuidas de ella y yo ya no soy un adolescente así¿Por qué no llevamos todo con calma?- continuo el moreno- Tengamos citas conozcámonos de nuevo, ya que estoy seguro de que esa fue la razón de nuestro conflicto el no tener suficiente confianza en el otro fue lo que acabo con lo que teníamos y de seguro así no nos volveremos a equivocar- dijo Harry ahora mas seguro que antes.

Hermione escucho todo conteniendo la respiración pero aun así no pudo dejar de encontrarle toda la razón en todo en excepto una cosa y era que ella sabia que había tenido la culpa en casi todo (por no decir toda la culpa) (N/A: que malo soy jejejejeje no le doy tregua con su conciencia a la pobre) el asunto y aun así Harry tuvo la gentileza de no volver a echárselo en cara.

Le dolía pero sabia que tenia razón necesitaban conocerse de nuevo ya que solo en los pocos meses que habían pasado desde el regreso de Harry este había mostrado facetas que desde que lo conocía no pensó que llegaría a tener y ella también había cambiando desde que había tenido a su hija se cayo en cuenta que Lily era lo mas importante que tenia y que debía cuidar de ella por sobre todo lo demás y que tenia que dejar de lamentarse por lo que había pasado ella no tenia la culpa, Harry le estaba dando otra oportunidad para estar juntos y no la desaprovecharía empezarían de nuevo y esta vez harían las cosas bien por lo que finalmente dijo -me sorprende la madures con la que tomas ahora las cosas solo espero no arruinarlo con la ultima y me esforzare para que así sea-termino de decir la chica muy feliz por la nueva noticia

Harry la miro con una sonrisa y asintió –  
-yo también haré las cosas bien a partir de ahora empezando que mañana mismo terminare mi relación con Rebeca- en ese momento la castaña sentio una punzada de celos, pero se calmo al recordar que harry la quería a ella no a Rebeca- como te dije es una buena chica y no se merece que se la juegue así-

Habían pasado algunas semanas y la cosas Iban mejor Harry había terminado con Rebeca como prometió y esta se mostró hasta cierto punto compresiva pero aun así solo le dirigía la palabra para cosas muy puntuales y siempre referidas al trabajo en cuanto a Harry y Hermione como se prometieron empezaron desde cero tenían citas con regularidad y cuando necesitaban estar solos la madre de Ron siempre estaba dispuesta a cuidar de Lily, la noticia de que habían vuelto se había esparcido como la pólvora y todos se mostraban excepción de Ron (el solo se limito a sonreír con aire de sabelotodo y decir "se los dije").

Harry, Hermione y el resto de la familia weasley se encontraban en el jardín de la madriguera arreglando los últimos detalles de la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños de Lily mientras conversaban.

-Las cosas no han podido ir mejor ¿no lo crees?- decía Harry mientras le pasada un brazo por los hombros a Mione

-Es verdad corazón- contesto Herms correspondiendo a su abrazo, tomándolo de la cintura- esta fiesta va estar de lo mejor, a Lily le va a gustar mucho, aunque en realidad no se si sepa que es para ella- comento con un dejo de humor

- Oye, pero si no lo digo por la fiesta- dijo Harry medio ofendido, aunque también con un poco de broma -lo digo por nosotros, vamos muy bien, aunque creo, que en realidad no hemos cambiado mucho, solo maduramos en algunos aspectos- continuo diciendo

-mira tu nos has dejado de ser mi sabelotodo favorita,-dijo dándole un beso en la sien, y esquivando por poco un golpe de Mione- y yo no he dejado de ser el busca problemas el trío.

-ya en serio, creo que no diferenciamos mucho, y menos ahora que tenemos una nena- esto ultimo que dijo, dejo tan sorprendida a Hermione que la dejo sin habla y con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Harry al no tener respuesta de Hermione, volteo a verla

- que, que dije?- pregunto un poco preocupado al darse cuenta que su novia no le contestaba, pero su respuesta quedo eclipsada con el beso tan apasionado que le dio Hermione.  
Continuara...

Tonks Granger: yo jamas abandono y me alegra que te guste y con respecto a lo de la niña te dire lo mismo que al resto para que el final que tengo pensado la niña no puede ser su hija pero al igual que le dije a los otros eso no influira o ya no influye en harry se que muchos me odiaran por eso pero tengo que ser consecuente.

bettisg: me encanta que te guste y te prometo esforzarme mas para que los cap me salgan aun mejor repecto s lo de ls niña lo siento pero eso ya esta decidido espero que no te enfades y me sigas leyendo.

saritaharryherm: gracias espero que me sigas leyando.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Pocos días habían pasado después del cumpleaños de lily y las cosas entre harry y hermione iban cada vez por mucho mejor rumbo que antes.

Hermione estaba en su despacho revisando unos informes o por lo menos eso era lo que pretendía hacer ya que su boca no parada de producir suspiros y su mente no parada de recordar la maravillosa noche que paso con harry , aun podía sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, posando su cuerpo sobre el suyo y rozándolo con suavidad y ternura infinita.

Flash Back….

Después de dejar a la niña con los la señora weasley e ir a cenar a su restorán favorito e ir al cine a ver una película llegaron a la puerta del departamento de hermione de repente harry la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos con intensidad y la beso casi con brusquedad pero a la vez con pasión y ternura entrelazadas.

"Harry me acorralo contra la puerta mientras con que con su mano derecha la tenia fuertemente enroscada en mi cintura en mi cintura en un gesto posesivo como si me diera a entender que era suya y esa acción tan determinante termino por volverme loca, mi otra mano se dedico a intentar encajar con desespero la llave de mi casa y cuando logre abrirla y entrar la cerramos con violencia".

Las caricias se hicieron suaves, los besos apasionados pero suaves y muy profundos todo eso acompañado del maravilloso y profundo roce de dos cuerpos que se entrelazaban con fuerza como para compensarse por el tiempo que pasaron separados, cada vez iban mas rápidos y los besos se volvían mas ávidos hasta que ambos llegaron al punto de que al unísono llegaron al placer máximo de su maravillosa unión.

Fin del Flash Back……

Una lagrima de alegría corrió por su mejilla al ver su debo anular nunca pensó que las cosas se solucionarían harry le había dicho que la amaba de nuevo le había dado su confianza y se juro no decepcionarlo ni a el ni a si misma de nuevo.

Flash Back…….

"Hermi se que quizá te parezca a apresurado pero de verdad no puedo esperar" dijo mientas estirada el brazo hacia su chaqueta que estaba tiraba en el suelo cerca de la cama y extraía de ella una pequeña cajita de cristal que contenían dos argollas con las iniciales H&H "¿te casarias conmigo?" dijo ya sin ningun rodeo, hermione no le respondió con palabras sino que movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación y se lanzo a besarlo una vez mas.

Fin del Flash Back………..

Habia sido realmente maravilloso ver y sentir a harry colocarle la argolla en su dedo y lo mejor era que su pequeña lily ahora tenia al mejor padre que hubiera podido encontrar , tan metida esta en su pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió con suavidad solo fue conciente de unas manos posarse en su cintura con arrebató tambien sintió como era dada vuelta y era besada con la misma intensidad cuando por fin se separo de "esa" persona supo darse cuenta del porque de aquella diferencia "ese" que estaba frente a ella no era su harry esa miraba que ahora la miraba con deseo y lujuria no era verde esmeralda sino que era azul profundo y esa cara que tenia delante era la misma que intentaba olvidar para iniciar con su nueva vida , esa misma cara era la del hombre que se fue dejandola embarazaba y tambien rompiendo la confianza que harry tenia en ella Richard había regresado.

Esa tarde harry había tenido muchísimo trabajo ya que los morfifagos que aun no se resignaban a la caída de su amo seguían dando muchos problemas y tenían a todo el cuerpo de aurores vuelto loco intentando darles su merecido, pero por fin ya había terminado y ahora se dirigia al despacho de hermione para poder ir juntos a por lily a casa de los señores weasly, estaba a tres pasos de su despacho cuando vio que la puerta de este estaba entreabierta y eso le extraño mucho ya que hermione siempre solía tener mucho trabajo y siempre se enfadada cuando alguien entraba sin tocar. Cuando termino de habrir la puerta se le congelo el corazón se le congelo al ver la escena que tenia delante de las narices su hermi se besaba con el maldito richard y cuando estaba apunto de irse azotando la puerta ellos se separaron y lo comprendió la cara de su prometida no era la de alguien feliz era la de una persona sorprendida y asqueada , y como si la vida le fuera devuelta comprendió que su hermi no seria capaz de hacerle algo asi de nuevo esta vez la dejaría explicarse esta vez le daría un voto de confianza.

Hermione se le congelo la sangre cuando lo vio allí y aun mas cuando vio la repugnante sonrisa que Richard tenia en los labios pero esa pesada sensación se esfumo cuando vio la mirada tranquila de harry adornada con una pequeña sonrisa y ante la expresión socarrona y desconcertada de Richard se acerco y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Por fin tenemos la oportunidad de conocernos un poco mas afondo he oído maravillas de ti" dijo con ironía ya que en el fondo se moría por romperle la cara ahí mismo pero tenia que controlarse si es que no quería meter en líos a hermione y al el mismo al el mismo así que con tono que dejo de ser cordial dijo cortante "te informo que besar a la novia de otro sin consentimiento es de muy mal gusto así que antes de que te rompa la cara dime de una vez que quieres" Richard lo miro con una exasperante cara de suficiencia que a harry le recordó a malfoy "nada solo visitada a una vieja compañera de juerga ……….. y de cama" dijo con notoria intención de provocarlo, harry al escuchar eso intento irse contra Richard pero hermione lo cogio con suavidad de un brazo y miro con asco a Richard "Lo único que salio de bueno de lo que en su momento tu mismo llamaste "acostón de una sola noche" fue "mi" lily y además fue estando borracha por que de otra manera no podrías siquiera haber soñado con tener algo mas conmigo"esas palabras al parecer produjeron gran satisfacción en harry por que no pudo evitar que se le plasmara una enorme sonrisa burlona en la cara en cambio a Richard no pareció sentarle nada bien por que desfiguro su cara en una mueca de enfado antes de decir con notoria malicia "Que cosa tan rara dices ¿acaso no fuiste tu la que me busco cuando aun estabas "sobria"? o quizas ¿no fuiste tu la que me propuso primero pasar la noche juntos? pero claro tu eres la chica inocente , lo unico que hice fue aprovecharme de una indudable invitación a pasar un buen rato" hizo una pausa para disfrutar de la hermosa cara de miedo que puso hermione quien volteo a ver a harry asustada pero se sorprendió y aun mas cuando lo escucho hablar " Si antes pensada que eras una basura al no reconocer a la hija de hermione ahora me queda claro que eres peor de lo que pense ¿Qué hombre decente se aprovecha de una mujer borracha por muchas "invitaciones" allá recibido" dijo llenando a hermione de una enorme paz ya que pensó que harry le reprocharía lo "detalles" extras que ella no tuvo el valor de contar sobre esa fatídica noche "¿además para que apareces ahora? si por lo que me contaron no tenias la mas mínima intención que saber nada de ninguna de ellas" dijo con cara distorsionada por la rabia, Richard lo miro con cara indiferente antes de responder "eso no es tu asunto pero no te preocupes ya lo sabrán ambos muy pronto" les dijo antes de darles una mira de fría indiferencia antes de salir por la puerta.

Los días pasaron y hermione aun no sabia nada nada de Richard no le importo demasiado por que las cosas con harry Iván mucho mejor ahora de que sabia la verdad no solo no le reprocho lo que ella no le dijo sino que también ni siquiera la forzó a hablar de ello cosa que agradeció porque odiada recordarlo pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas por que una mañana en que hermione hacia el desayuno y harry jugada con lily sonó leyó una lechuza que llevada una carta con el escudo del ministerio.

Cuando hermione termino de leer se quedo estática en el mismo sitio que en donde abrió la carta harry se acerco de con cuidado y la volteo para que lo mirara esta en cuanto lo vio se le hecho a los brazos mientras llorada y decia "ese maldito me quiere quitar a mi niña"


	11. Chapter 11

**Te ofrezco un trato.**

**Habían pasado diez días desde**

**Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que llego la carta del servicio de menores del ministerio de magia y las cosas seguían por razones obvias muy tensas hermione se desesperada con facilidad y se ponía a llorar por pequeñeces haciendo que lily también llorara con ella y que harry tuviera que consolarla a las dos.**

"**_ya te lo dije amor lo tengo todo controlado ese idiota no va a molestarnos mas no después de lo que le tengo preparado" _hermione lo miro entre divertida por la cara de niño malo que ponía y preocupada por lo que ella sabia que era capaz de hacer sobre todo tratándose de Richard "_amor no te metas en líos por favor seguro que eso es lo que quiere ¿Por qué no me haces caso y lo solucionamos por los tribunales?" harry le dio una mirada tierna antes de responder con tono seguro "se que si vamos por la vía que propones ganaríamos pero seria demasiado largo y agotador te juro que yo mismo lo solucionare" hermione le sacudió un poco la solapa de la túnica con algo de impaciencia pero termino por darse por vencida dando un sonoro suspiro "haz lo que se te venga pero ten cuidado", _cuando harry se disponía a irse hermione lo tomo del brazo lo jalo y le dio un salvaje beso, harry no se quedo atrás y respondió al beso posando sus manos en la cintura de su novia cuando terminaron de "despedirse" lo volvio a tomar del brazo y pregunto por decima vez en esa mañana, "¿**_de verdad crees que dará resultado**?" dijo hermione mirándolo con ansiedad , harry la miro con una sonrisa un tanto extraña y después de besarla de forma breve desapareció con un suave crack. **_

Richard se paseada por las calles de Londres con una sonrisa en la cara pensando que su plan no podía ser mejor si todo salía como el esperaba ganaría el juicio y podría usar a la niña para "negociar" con hermione que se la devolviera, ganaría muchísimo dinero y conociendo a hermione que seguro haria lo que fuera por su hija , podria tener una vez mas ese cuerpo que tanto le gustada y disfruto tener bajo de el. El no estaba enamorado de ella solo era un juguete del cual no alcanzo a cansarse y que ansiada poder jugar con el, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro tendría a hermione y el dinero que necesitada para deshacerse de aquellos que lo perseguían solo faltada encontrarse con el idiota de potter que lo cito por carta en una cafetería muggle del centro.

Harry lo tenia todo listo si todo salía como el pensada ese sujeto lo pagaría caro, desde que llego la carta lo investigo todo sobre el donde había estado, si hermione había sido la única a la que le había hecho semejante canallada, si debía dinero………………….. Ya había averiguado lo suficiente para joderlo de por vida, hablaría con el y pondría todas sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Cuando entro a la cafetería el canalla de Richard lo esperada con cara de aburrido sentado en una mesa alejada de mirones poco deseados lo cual era toda un proesa teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en ese sitio camino con rapides y se sento frente a un sorprendido Richard con la intención de terminar con lo que vino a hacer cuanto antes y sin que decir nada aun arrojo sobre la mesa copias de documentos que logro recadar "ire al grano ¡¡¡ estas jodido! "

Richard se le quedo mirando y solto una sonora carcajada "¿que te pasa potter? Tienes demasiados humos en la cabeza jajajajajajaja" "¿de verdad lo crees? Los papeles que tienes sobre la mesa son copias con cada una de los negocios y prestamos que has pedido desde que dejaste a hermione sola con el embarazo" tomo aire antes de continuar "le debes a sujetos muy peligrosos seguro si no les pagas pronto te sacaran la piel a tiras si no les pagas, por eso has venido par ver cuanto logradas sacarle a hermione para que no le quitaras a su hija " Richard lo miro sorprendido pero no se dejo amilanar "¿si fuera verdad que para eso quiero a la niña? ¿Qué harías?" harry estuvo a punto de romperle la cara pero respondió con aparente frialdad "tus deudas ahora son mías las he pagado todas ahora al que debes dinero es a mi asi que las cosas cabian no creen" miro con satisfacción como ese maldito se le deformada la cara debido a la impresión "mira gusano dentro de poco lily será legalmente mi hija y aunque seas su padre biológico no podrás tocar ni un solo galeón de su herencia hasta que ella cumpla los 17 años, pero no te daré esa oportunidad" tomo una bolsa de galeones y la arrojo con arrogancia sobre la mesa como si diera una limosna " en esta bolsa de cuerno hay mil galeones en metálico tómalos y desaparece si no lo haces usare los contactos que tengo y te pudrirás en azkaban sin jucio previo nadie sabrá donde estas ya que oficialmente no estarás detenido" hizo una pausa para disfrutar la cara de terror y furia de Richard que sabia que ya no tenia mas opciones "tienes 48 para retirar la demanda de custodia y desaparecer para siempre del mapa" Richard cogio la bolsa le hecho una mirada de odio que hizo reír a harry y dijo "ríete mientras puedas un día veré la forma de hacerte pagar esta humillación" se vio media vuelta y se fue de la cafetería azotando la puerta de entraba despertando el interés de algunos curiosos que miraban la escena.

Cuando harry llego a casa esa tarde no se sorprendió en ver hermione esperándolo con lily en brazos con cara de estar al borde del ataque de nervios. La niña se puso a berrear como siempre hacia que lo veía para conseguir ser cargada por el y mientras la complacía y caminada con ella en brazos con hermione de el puso a la niña en su silla y espero a que preguntara "_me has tenido en vilo desde que saliste hoy de casa dime de una vez que ha pasado" _harry la observo por un momento y al igual que por la mañana la jalo de un brazo y la beso, estuvieron así hasta que necesitaron de aire "ya ha pasado todo acabo" ……………………………….


	12. Chapter 13

se que no tengo exusa pero intentare dar una:

no he podido actualizar por varias razones una de ellas la universidad me han llenado de trabajos y examenes y no he podido compaginar el tiempo para escribir y de verdad lo siento.

otra es que voy por los capis finales y no he sabido darle ese toque final necesario pero estoy en ello.


End file.
